Fall of a Hero
by Brenzo Ironfist
Summary: Prologue to my Fantasy RP.


Brenzo and his older brother Azeoth sparred in the sparring hall of their large mansion. A Skaven slave watched them. Azeoth was older than Brenzo, but only by a year, and they were both equal in strength and determination. Brenzo blocked Azeoth's swing and shoved him back, and then he saw the slave." Hey, slave" he called. The Skaven turned away and looked like he was doing work. Brenzo looked to his brother. "Gimme a sec" he said jogging over to the slave. "What's your name?" he asked the slave.

"T-Toris, sir" the slave answered not being used to someone talking to him

"Toris, you seem strong, why don't you come and we can train you so you can fight with us when the tide comes, and earn your freedom" Brenzo asked

"Because that wouldn't be right for me to learn to fight, others may think I would use it to kill those I serve, sir" Toris answered

"Toris, you don't have to call me sir, just call me Brenzo, and don't worry no one can judge how I treat those under me" Brenzo said

"You really mean to teach me how to fight?" Toris asked

"Yes, now come, pick your choice of a weapon and meet me in the sparring circle" Brenzo smiled and patted Toris on the shoulder. Toris went over to the rack and grabbed a short sword and walked into the sparring circle. "Now first you get into a stance, there are two main stances that you will use; offense and defensive stances" Brenzo said helping Toris into each stance and then Brenzo got into a defensive stance across from Toris. "Next are your strikes, as an attacker you can swing from any direction, but as a defender you must read your opponents moves and predict what they will do next" Brenzo said and swung at Toris; Toris blocked the swing and the next catching Brenzo's leg with his tail tripping him. Brenzo layed on the ground laughing and got to his feet and rubbed Toris' head" See, your getting it already"

"Brenzo! Why do you train this slave?" a booming voice was heard off above the sparring circle.

Brenzo looked up to his father while Toris cowered behind his new friend. "Father, when the forces of Chaos come and when Azeoth and I leave, who will protect our family?"

"The other soldiers of course, slave get back to work" Aldeer said Toris began walking away from Brenzo.

"No Toris, you are no longer a slave, you are my friend and if Lord Aldeer thinks that you are a slave then I guess freedom for you is what you will get Toris"

"Brenzo, you dare tell this…this thing that it can go free!" Aldeer yelled at his son

"Yes, he is a living creature father, he is not a slave" Brenzo countered matching his father's tone and volume

"Brenzo I swear I'll- yes?" Aldeer turned as a guard came and spoke to him. "Get your stuff on boys we have guests to greet"

Brenzo looked to Azeoth and they both walked to their rooms. "Cmon Toris you can greet the guests too"

"Yes si-Brenzo" Toris followed Brenzo to his room where Brenzo got dressed and met Azeoth, Aldeer, and Lis, Brenzo's mother, as well as five elves all of which were female. Brenzo stood next to Azeoth Toris crouched behind him.

"Brenzo, Azeoth, I would like you to meet, Jaina, Jaila, Rega, they will be joining our forces and our home, and their teachers, Elreith, and Losina" Aldeer said

"Welcome," Azeoth and Brenzo both bowed

"And these are my sons, Brenzo and Azeoth" Aldeer finished

"Toris, it's okay, you can come out friend" Brenzo said looking back at his friend Toris poked his head out from behind Brenzo.

"Hi, I'm Toris" Toris said cautiously

Losina crinkled her nose in disgust of Toris, the others either payed him no mind or returned the hello.

"Well then, now that everyone has been introduced are there any questions?" Aldeer asked

"Don't your boys a little young to be in this war?" Losina asked

"They are each about 36-37 years of age" Aldeer said

"And aren't you two a little young to be in this war?" Azeoth asked looking at Rega and Jaina.

"By human standards, Rega is 16 and Jaina is 18" Elreith answered

"Well then, we better-"Aldeer said and was cut off by a guard

"Sir, we have masses of Chaos, Orcs and Dark elves raid coming" the guard said

Brenzo didn't wait to be told he ran to his room and grabbed his weapons and armor handing a short sword to Toris.

"Brenzo, are you sure I'm ready?" Toris asked looking at the blade

"Yes, I am sure," Brenzo said grabbing his shield and went outside meeting up with Azeoth on the way out. When they got outside they nodded to the elves. "Toris guard the house" Brenzo said as they went to confront the enemy force.

Jaina looked over at Azeoth. "What can you do?"

"I can heal, and I can use holy powers, that kind of stuff" Azeoth answered

Brenzo, Jaila and Losina took the front when they got to the enemy forces it mainly consisted of mainly Orcs and Dark Elves with Chaos soldiers in the middle. The first to come at them were the orcs. Rega, Jaina, and Elreith repeatedly fired arrows at the orcs downing some before they got halfway to the group. Brenzo put up his shield and knocked the first orc to the ground then curb stomped it in the face and began killing orcs. Jaila threw an axe into the first orc and cleaved into another joining the slaughter with Brenzo and Losina. Jaila killed an orc and looked to Losina she was battling one orc when a large black orc came and shoved his sword through her chest. The orc tossed Losina and turned to Jaila and swung his sword at her. Jaila blocked and returned the swing, which the orc blocked with his shield and punched Jaila in the face causing her to let go of the axe and stumble backward. Jaina fired arrows into the orcs and took out her sword as the dark elves charged at them; Rega at her side Azeoth fired one of his pistols and dropped it taking out his sword as the dark elves clashed with the group. Rega slashed the dark elves killing one and lost her sword in the mass of enemies.

The orc pulled Jaila's axe out of its shield and dropped it; then he brought his arm up and then down in a slashing motion on the downed elf. Jaila waited for what was to come, but Brenzo rammed into the side of the orc causing it to stumble and miss. "Jaila, cmon get up" Brenzo said lending a hand down, she took it and stood. Brenzo blocked the orc's next swing and bashed it with its shield. "Jaila, I need you to take the others and go, or we all die here" Brenzo ordered Jaila nodded and made her way back to the group.

"We have to go" Jaila said when she reached the group

"Jaila what happened to Losina?" Elreith asked

Jaila shook her head." Let's just go Brenzo said we have to go or we all die"

The rest of the group nodded, except for Rega who continued firing arrows into the horde seeing Brenzo. "Cmon Rega, we have to go" Elreith said grabbing Rega's arm.

"No, I'm staying here until I find my sword" Rega said

"But you'll die" Elreith said

"I'll die if I don't have a sword" Rega countered and Elreith left with the rest of the group. Rega became surrounded and was over taken by the orcs and dark elves. Brenzo kicked the orcs leg and shoved his sword through on of the eye slits in its armor and the orc fell to he ground dead. Brenzo turned and began killing more orcs then, the orcs backed away and Chaos soldiers approached, all clad in their dark colored armor.

"Why do you fight boy?" one of the Chaos soldiers asked

"I fight to keep my people alive." Brenzo said

"You mean people like her?" the soldier gestured and Rega was brought out

"Rega…" Brenzo whispered then turned back to the soldier. "Yes, so"

"I was planning on killing you both, but she seems too young, and you seem too strong, blah blah blah" the soldier said

"What is your name soldier?" Brenzo asked

"Vargarian, and yours?" the soldier asked

"Brenzo, and why don't you want to kill us?" Brenzo asked

"Leverage" Vargarian said" Eldeena, Lozboy, have fun" Vargarian called as another black orc and a Dark elf came out of the army to face Brenzo.

"Oi, you killed dere Stikkfist!" the orc growled and charged at Brenzo. Brenzo spun past the charge and blocked the dark elf's attack. Then, he kicked her in the gut knocking her back, and then Brenzo blocked the orc's swing and then swung backwards cutting through the dark elf's armor, she fell and was brought back behind the lines with Rega. The orc kicked Brenzo causing him to fall and land on his back and drop his sword. The orc swung down on Brenzo, which was blocked by the human's shield and then he was kicked and stomped on by more than one enemy. Brenzo reached out trying to find his sword but couldn't and soon lost consciousness.

The remaining group members reached the house to find it burning up, but they did see Aldeer, Lis, and Toris, who was covered in blood, nearby all alive and unharmed. "Azeoth, where is your brother?"

"He fell, to make sure we could make it back" Azeoth said "But he isn't dead and neither is Rega they are now prisoners of the enemy"

"Dammit" Aldeer said and then looked to Toris" You did well today Toris, you are free from servitude" he said

Toris smiled and spoke. "If it suits you I would like to go find Brenzo"

"Go ahead your free, Azeoth Jaina go with him" Aldeer said then looked to Elreith, who was treating Jaila's wounds. "Come, we have to go to the city we can better defend ourselves there" Aldeer helped them to their feet and led them to the nearby city.

Azeoth, Jaina and Toris walked toward the new enemy camp and saw the massive numbers the enemy had and made their way to the outskirts of the camp.

Rega came to in a tent. She looked around seeing Losina lying down nearby, blood soaked bandages across her torso. "Losina?" Rega asked trying to reach out to her friend, but found her hands restricted behind her back.

"Rega, are you okay?" Losina asked weakly

"Yea, I'm okay, are you okay?" Rega asked

"Yea, just some chest pains, but I'll live" Losina answered smiling slightly

"Well then, we are in some deep shit here" Brenzo finally spoke, he was out of his armor and covered in blood.

"I know but how do we get out of here?" Rega asked

"Well here in a sec I'll be dragged out of here and Eldeena will come in to torture you two" Brenzo said

A group of armor-clad chaos warriors pulled Brenzo to his feet and brought him out of the tent, and then Eldeena walked in wearing robe with multiple bandages across her stomach. Eldeena also had a pouch which she set on a table and opened it. She began digging through the pouch. Eldeena pulled out a couple knives and daggers setting them on the table. "Okay, who first?" Eldeena asked turning around holding one of the blades in her hands. When she got no response she stepped over to Losina.

"No, leave her alone, please," Rega said

"Very well," Eldeena turned to Rega shoving one blade through Rega's ankles into the ground. Rega cried out in pain as she felt her blood begin to flow out of the wounds. Eldeena smiled at the pain the young high elf was feeling, and then took the other blade and shoved it through each of Rega's shoulders pinning the elf to the ground.

Jaina heard Rega and looked to Azeoth. "All right, you go get her, and I'll go get Brenzo" Jaina looked to Toris. "Toris you can follow whoever you want"

Toris looked to the two as they split up, he decided to follow Jaina. Jaina went to the source of the sound from Rega and waited for Eldeena to leave. Eldeena left, leaving two guards at the tent. Jaina looked to Toris. "I need you to distract them," Toris nodded and went to the guards and began asking for directions. Jaina fired two arrows each one entering through the eyes of the guards. The guards fell over dead, and Jaina and Toris went into the tent, horrified by what happened to Rega. Jaina knelt by Losina and removed her bonds then went to Rega and untied her ankles and pulled out the dagger as carefully as possible and went to Rega's shoulders repeating the process.

Toris helped Losina to her feet and looked over to Rega and Jaina. "Thank you Jaina," Rega said gritting her teeth tears beginning to stream down the elf's face.

"It's okay Rega, it's okay, we're getting you out of here" Jaina said stroking Rega's hair and picked her up.

Azeoth found Brenzo defiant as ever. Brenzo had avoided execution by grabbing the axe that was to behead him and began killing the soldiers around him. Azeoth watched and jumped in to help his brother, and together they beat back the enemies and Brenzo led Azeoth to the tent where his armor and looked at the weapons he grabbed his sword and looked at a daemonic looking sword, he handed his sword to Azeoth. "Give that to Rega, I got her sword, now go" he ordered

"Brenzo, what are you doing?" Azeoth asked

"This sword is Rega's, but She won't use it, it has been corrupted" Brenzo said grabbing the daemonic blade and fell to his knees. "Azeoth leave hurry" Brenzo said as his armor and body warped with the daemonic energies. Azeoth looked as his brother was corrupted, then turned and left the tent finding Jaina and the others.

"Where's Brenzo?" Jaina asked holding Rega who was beginning to shake as she started going into shock.

"He…He saved Rega from corruption by taking her sword, which was corrupted and now so is he, we need to go" Azeoth said and led the way back to the city. Toris stayed behind to go see Brenzo.

"Brenzo, are you okay?" Toris asked cautiously entering the tent

"Yes, Toris I am fine" Brenzo said as he stood wielding his sword and shield his eyes were blood red and his entire face was covered by his helmet.

_Brenzo's corruption was nearly complete, but there was one thing the daemon Agnarok had not predicted, the love he felt toward his brother and his friends. Agnarok fought for control, but could not gain an advantage over the human's mental defenses. Brenzo took control over the force of Chaos, Orcs, and Dark Elves. He obtained an honour guard and its captain was one of his old friends, whose daughter had been possessed by Agnarok's sister. Together the forces under Brenzo destroyed the Empire, and made their way to the Dwarf kingdoms, where they met up with a group of Skaven. The Skaven were part of a larger plan developed by Brenzo's masters, Tzeentch and Malal, the gods of Change and Anarchy, but they have different plans, and Brenzo has his own plans..._


End file.
